


Happy Birthday, Dr. McCoy

by Random_Nexus



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, DeForest Kelley - Freeform, Gen, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-10 00:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13493145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Nexus/pseuds/Random_Nexus
Summary: Something peculiar is going on in McCoy's quarters.





	Happy Birthday, Dr. McCoy

**Author's Note:**

> I saw someone posting on Tumblr about DeForest Kelley’s birthday and this little ficlet popped, fully formed, into my head. I had to get it down, of course, and post it on Tumblr that night. DeForest Kelley was Dr. Leonard McCoy in the original Star Trek series and one of my favorite characters after Mr. Spock and Cpt. Kirk. And now I'm posting it here, as well. :)

“Dr. McCoy, ship’s sensors have detected a small fire in your quarters,” Spock said, sounding vaguely concerned, but mostly confused. Guess there had to be a first time for everything, right?

“Fire?” McCoy echoed, giving Spock a brief look of the ‘what nonsense are you spouting now?’ sort.

“Yes,” Spock confirmed, taking another look at his panel before turning back to say with his usual single-eyebrow-of-skepticism, “and the fire-suppression system in your quarters was just overridden from within. I’ll send a security team at once. Shall I also alert the captain?”

“No, probably no point if you’re sending security. What in the…” he trailed off as he headed for the lift doors. He didn’t pay any mind to the confused expressions of the other crew-members on the bridge, they’d hear about whatever it was later.

When he got to his quarters, McCoy expected to find some sort of bizarre disaster had occurred—the powers that be only knew how many times weird things had happened on the Enterprise, probably even Spock had lost count by now—but there wasn’t a single member of security in sight. Scowling, looking up and down the deserted corridor, McCoy cautiously triggered the door to his quarters, pre-flinching a bit in anticipation of who knew what.

“Happy Birthday!” shouted Kirk, Uhura, Chekov, Sulu, and Chapel, with Spock standing solemnly in their ranks. On the desk in front of them, right there in McCoy’s lounge area, was a genuine, two-tier, brightly decorated birthday cake with actual candles.

“What in tarnation?” McCoy burst out, half shocked, certainly surprised, and half irritated that he hadn’t seen it coming. Then he pointed as his brain caught up with his eyes. “Spock?!”

Nodding solemnly from behind Jim’s shoulder, Spock allowed the tiniest hint of a curve to the corners of his mouth—a broad grin as far as Vulcans went. “Mr. Scott beamed me directly from the bridge. He will join us shortly with the alcoholic beverages.”

“But… but you lied!” McCoy accused, astonished to his core. “I know all these chuckleheads will lie, cheat, and steal to surprise a body on their birthday, but you, Spock?”

Jim Kirk, the sneaky bastard, was all but giggling, half-leaning into the utterly upright half-Vulcan, who tilted his head and said with an almost chiding tone to his voice, “I did not lie, Doctor. There is, indeed, a fire,” he gestured past the red-faced captain toward the cake with its—yes, definitely lit—candles, “and Captain Kirk overrode the fire-suppression system.”

“I don’t see any security team, here,” McCoy grumbled, just on principle.

“Regulations state that any member of the crew can be called upon to assist in a security matter at the discretion of the commanding officer in charge,” Spock pointed out.

Jim waved cheerily, grinning like a fool. “That would be me.” Several of the others laughed and nodded.

“Obviously you notified the captain,” McCoy sighed in blatant disgust. Well, mostly put-on disgust, but still.

“Come on, Bones, admit it,” Jim said, coming forward and slapping a hand down on McCoy’s shoulder and shaking it a little. “We got you.”

“Yeah, yeah, okay, you got me,” McCoy admitted, nodding. “But…” He gestured vaguely at Spock, shaking his head.

“I know,” Jim said, still smiling broadly as he looked over at Spock, his expression taking on an edge of pride. “It really was a brilliant plan.”

McCoy smirked then, lifting an eyebrow of his own and giving Jim a rather snarky look. “Ah, no wonder,” he said, nodding sagely. “You let Spock do the planning this year.”

While Jim put on a shocked expression for about a millisecond before guffawing at the burn, Spock inclined his head with dignified acceptance of the compliment. “Indeed. Happy birthday, Doctor.”

~~~

Happy birthday, DeForest Kelley – 01/20/1920


End file.
